geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorami
Dorami (known as TheRealDorami on Geometry Dash, and formerly CreatorRami) is a popular Korean GD player and creator. He is known for Theory of... series and a Nine Circles level called Sine Wavs. Popular Levels * Digital Universe 2 - His first user-created level ever. A hard level. * Digital Universe X - His first demon level. * Spikes Madness - a seemingly remake of Stereo Madness, was rated hard. * Glorious Morning - His first 1.9 level, uses the song Glorious Morning by Waterflame. * Digital Nightmare - a harder level, uses the song Robotic Nightmares by Dj-Nate. * Pearlescent - uses the song, Pearlescent by Envy, his first hard level in 1.9 version. * Dorami's Procressing - (Doramis Processing in-game) his first demon level in 1.9 version, a remake of Blast Processing. * Doramiz Impact - uses the song, Chaoz Impact by ParagonX9. A harder level. * Exquisite - was rated hard, uses the song Sky Fortress by Waterflame. * Paladin Adventure - a harder level, uses the song Paladin by Envy. * Dorami's Madness 2 - (Doramis Madness in-game) A possibly sequel to Spikes Madness, uses the song Stereo Madness 2 by Foreverbound. * SuperChaotic Flight - uses the song, Chaotic by Waterflame, an insane level. * Adventure Extreme - an another insane level, uses the song Adventure Fantasy by F777. A collab with Mineral and CreatorCloud. * SuperLative Tunes - uses the song Tiny Tunes by Fantomenk, a harder level. * SuperUltimateCore - an insane level, uses the song Uprise by Envy. * Glorious Morning 2 - a sequel to Glorious Morning, a normal level. * Theory of FirePower - a level inspired from Theory of Skrillex, a medium or hard demon. Uses the song Firepower by Dr. Phonics, his first level in the Theory series * Theory of Insomnia - a medium demon, uses the song Fijiwi - Insomnia remix by F777. The second level of his theory series. * Global Warming II - an insane level, uses the song Time Machine by Waterflame. * DoramiDynamix Ex - a remake of Electrodynamix, a harder level. * Crystal Palace - an another harder level, uses the song Cosmic Dreamer by TheColdSpirit. * Funky ExpressDrive - a harder level, uses the song 5000 Strong by Envy. A collab with CreatorAura. * Funky Skydrive - a sequel to Funky ExpressDrive, a hard level. Uses Falcon Punch by F777 as its song. * Supernova Dreams - uses the song Supernova by Xtrullor, an another harder level. * Sine Wavs - his only Nine Circles Levels remake, with a color scheme of lime green. One of his notable demon level. * Unique Flash - an insane level, was only rated rather featured, uses the song Milky Ways by Bossfight. * Theory of Intercept - a demon level, his third level in the Theory series. * Endless - a normal level, uses the song Your Prelude (True) by Bosa. A collab with Aura. * Destructional - a hard level, collab with Koreaqwer. Uses the song Ultimate Destruction by TMM43. * Evolution Night - a collab with Lynar, his demon level. Uses the song Evolution of Music by dj-Nate. * SkyWind - a collab with Luneth, rated Harder. Uses the song No. 5 by ParagonX9. * Electrika - a collab with EnjoyGame, an insane level, uses the song Forward by Realistik (Rukkus). * SpaceEscape - His first 2.0 level ever, a collab with Xenonical. Uses the song Euphoria by Dj-Abbic. * FinalEscape - his first 2.0 demon level, uses the song Final Battle by Waterflame, a collab with Edwin. * ForestHell - was rather rated than being featured but was a demon level. A collab with Zelda, uses the song Duality by Dimrain47. * Pearlescent 2 - a sequel for Pearlescent, a harder level. * Diabolic Force - an insanely hard demon level, uses the song Hate Everything by Xtrullor, but was only rated rather being featured. * Ichor - an easy demon, uses the song Ichor by Xtrullor. * HolicFactory - his insane level, uses the song Rip It by Xtrullor. A collab with Dister K. * Violet Project - a normal level, uses the song Infinite Power by TheFatRat. * Midnight Rush - a hard level, uses the song Wander of Thought by F777. * Trexy - uses the song Bass Knight by BoomKitty. A demon level, a collab with Banila. * YujinsRosemery - uses the song The Edge by Detious and Lockyn, a normal level. * Theory of Xoanon - the fourth level in his Theory series. An extremely hard demon level, uses the song Corrosive by Xtrullor. Trivia * He is member of TeamSmokeWeed, who created Galactic Fraglity. * TheRealDorami is named after Dorami, Doraemon's younger sister in the Doraemon series. Which is notably his favorite TV show character. Category:Players